Traditionally, pet bowls have been manufactured to feed family pets such as dogs and cats and come in many sizes and shapes. These pet bowls have been made from a sturdy material, durable to all kinds of weather and outside elements and are designed to be bottom-heavy so as not to tip over while the pet was feeding or drinking. Over the course of time, pet owners have become increasingly sensitive to the health of their animals and to the attractiveness of their outdoor living space. The use of pet feeders has a large impact upon the health of the pet and the attractiveness of the outdoor living space.
Pet owners often experience problems associated with birds that are attracted to the pet feeder. In some locals, large numbers of birds may feed from a single pet container, reducing the pet's food supply. Additionally these birds also perch on lawn furniture, trees, and ornaments waiting for a clear time to feed. While they wait, the birds drop feces on the furniture or the surface that the furniture occupies. The resulting messes are difficult to clean and may become a greater irritant to the homeowner than the loss of the pet food.
Pet bowls also experience problems related to contaminated water. Pets engage in many activities that involve eating and putting other objects into their mouths. Such activities include eating, retrieving bacteria laden objects or licking themselves. When the pet drinks the water, following these activities, contaminant objects and bacteria can be dropped into the water. This is especially true following eating when food from the pet's mouth is washed from the mouth or muzzle into the water. Over the course of time, bacteria, mold or mildew grow in the presence of these contaminants, especially in the heat of summer. Most homeowners do not have the time or capacity to change the water frequently enough to keep the pet from drinking bacteria laden water. Circumstances such as forgetfulness may lead to extended periods of time where the water is not changed and the unhealthy water makes the family pet sick.
Over the course of time, mold formations may grow on the walls of the water container. If the problem of mold becomes bad enough, it may become necessary to dispose of the watering bowl or decontaminate it with anti-bacterial chemicals to make it fit for carrying water again. The use of such chemicals may be dangerous or difficult to use safely. Therefore a need exists for a watering system which does not have these problems.
In addition to bacteria and birds, it is common for a pet owner to find that ants have found the food bowl and the food is covered with ants. Pets will typically not eat the food once it has been covered with ants. This is often the case, even if the ants have been removed from the food.
One final problem related to watering dishes are health and abdominal gas related to gulping water. Some dogs gulp their water. In the process they ingest large amounts of air, which give the animals gas. It has been found that slowing the flow of water decreases the amount of air ingested with the water.
Most pets bowls are designed for a single use, such as serving either food or water. Companion bowls are known in the present art, which combine both bowls into one assembly that serves both food and water. Pet bowls may accommodate other accessories that are intended to expand the bowl's functionality. For example, some pet bowls have been manufactured with attached storage bins allowing the dry food or water to drop down to replenish the lost or eaten contents. Thus, the bowl remains full even after the pet has eaten or drank his fill. This allows the pet owner to fill the bowl for extended periods.
Accordingly, a need exists for a convenient and simple pet bowl, which keeps away pests at a reasonable cost, provides fresh drinking water at a reasonable flow rate, uses little more space than a common pet bowl and provides food and water for extended periods.